Harry Potter Cast
List of ''Harry Potter'' cast members= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Harry Potter cast)Jump to: navigation, searchThe '''list of ''Harry Potter'' cast members''' is a list of actors who voiced or portrayed characters appearing in the ''Harry Potter'' film series based on the book series by J. K. Rowling. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson have played Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in all the films. When they cast only Radcliffe had previously acted in a film. Complementing them on screen are some of the most renowned actors of the United Kingdom and Ireland, including Helena Bonham Carter, Jim Broadbent, John Cleese, Robbie Coltrane, Warwick Davis, Ralph Fiennes, Michael Gambon, Brendan Gleeson, Richard Griffiths, Richard Harris, John Hurt, Jason Isaacs, Gary Oldman, Miranda Richardson, Alan Rickman, Fiona Shaw, Maggie Smith, Timothy Spall, Imelda Staunton, David Thewlis, Emma Thompson, Julie Walters and Mark Williams, among others. Sixteen actors have appeared as the same character in the first six films of the franchise, and many of these actors have reappeared in either of the two parts of ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows''. In the books, a significant number of characters who have not appeared since some of the earlier novels reappear to fight to defend Hogwarts in the large, final battle.[1] David Yates, director of the final four ''Potter'' films, said, "I want to get them all back" for the final instalment of the series, referring to his desire to bring back as many actors who have appeared in the franchise as possible for the climactic battle sequence in the film. Some well-known British actors who have not appeared in the series are asked in jest why they have not been cast. In 2007, when Yates was directing the fifth film, Bill Nighy, who had previously collaborated with Yates on three of his television projects, said that he "joked with [Yates] that maybe now I wouldn't be the only actor in England who hadn't been in ''Harry Potter''". But "nobody called", Nighy added.[2] Ironically, in 2009, Nighy was cast as Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour in ''Deathly Hallows'', which Yates directed. Nighy said, "I am no longer the only English actor not to be in ''Harry Potter'' and I am very pleased."[3] Jude Law has quipped, "Nobody's asked me. I was a bit too old for Harry".[4] When a reporter compared Potions professor Horace Slughorn's obsession with famous names to the series' connection to "every notable British actor," Jim Broadbent, who plays Slughorn said, "Well, not ''every'' actor gets invited. I know some who are still waiting."[5] With the exception of Chris Columbus, each director has had a cameo appearance in their respective film: Alfonso Cuarón appears as a wizard holding a candle during a scene at The Three Broomsticks in ''Prisoner of Azkaban''; Mike Newell is heard briefly as the radio presenter in Frank Bryce's house in ''Goblet of Fire''; and David Yates features as a wizard within a magical moving portrait in ''Order of the Phoenix''. Producer David Heyman also makes a cameo appearance as a wizard featured within a magical moving portrait on the DVD of the third film, ''Prisoner of Azkaban''. The list below is sorted by film and character, as some characters have been portrayed by multiple actors. '''Key''' *('''v''') indicates the actor or actress lent only his or her '''voice''' for his or her film character. *('''y''') indicates the actor or actress portrayed the role in a flashback scene or when the character was '''young'''. *('''f''') indicates the actor or actress did not appear in any new '''footage''' for the film; footage from an earlier film or films was used. *A light grey cell (such as the one in the "Charity Burbage" row in the "Philosopher's Stone" column) indicates the character was not in the film adaptation. *A dark grey cell (such as the one in the "Dedalus Diggle" row in the "Deathly Hallows" column) indicates the character does appear in the novel, but has not yet been cast. [edit] Cast=